A salvar a la princesa del dragón
by MissHarperWong27
Summary: <html><head></head>Kula está a punto de casarse con un adinerado magnate, ella no lo ama pues ya tiene una relación "ilegal" con K', al saber esto ambos deciden pasar la última noche juntos antes de la boda. Quieren matar su amor para empezar desde cero su nuevo estilo de vida... ¿Podrá K' impedir la boda y salvar a su princesa de aquél dragón?</html>


**Hola a todos, bueno éste es mi primer fic sobre ésta hermosa y popular pareja, lo tengo en la compu desde hace un año más ahora me dio por subirlo, espero sea de su agrado n.n**

"Una princesa sin su final feliz"

La música comenzó.

El apuesto joven extendió su mano, pidiendo a la chica permiso para sacarla a bailar. Ella aceptó.

Se levantó con cuidado de la silla y tomados de las manos se dirigieron a la pista. Estaban solos, en la sala de su departamento, hogar y lugar donde escribieron cada capítulo de su historia, donde tantas veces se entregaron al amor, a la pasión desentendida para el mundo, pero ya no más, ésta noche era la última.

Su bella dama contraería nupcias forzadas el día de mañana, un matrimonio arreglado por su padre y del cual no le dijo nada hasta cerrada la venta, porque eso fue lo que pasó, eso fue lo que hizo, aquel despiadado señor vendió a su hija.

Por eso estaban juntos, disfrutando del momento, aprovechando cada segundo de su última vez.

Él la sujetó suavemente de la cintura, ella colocó su mano en su hombro y su danza inició. Su baile era lento pero acompasado, un bello vals que llenaban no sólo sus oídos también, el resto de sus sentidos.

No habían pronunciado nada desde que terminaron la cena, pero sabían entenderse a la perfección, no eran necesarias las palabras, se comunicaban con besos, con miradas, con abrazos, con caricias.

Y ella lloró. La mañana anterior se habían prometido no pronunciar nada referente de la boda, no se mencionarían por qué se tenían que separar y no se darían el lujo de perder su valioso tiempo llorando como nenas.

Pero ella no aguantó, el dolor pudo más que su promesa.

Él la abrazo, la sostuvo y resguardo en sus brazos por última vez, olió su aroma por última vez ¡maldita sea! Todo lo hacían por última vez.

No quería admitirlo, al menos no frente a ella para no herirla más, pero lo odiaba. Odiaba la situación en la que estaban envueltos, detestaba no poder solucionarlo y aborrecía la impotencia que eso le provocada.

Y también lloró, como nunca había llorado y como tal vez, a partir de mañana comenzaría a hacerlo.

Alzó la barbilla de su princesa, secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y limpió el delineador corrido de sus hermosos ojos color rubíes, besándola.

Ella le correspondió dejando escapar uno que otro suspiro entre los pequeños intervalos de aire que se permitían tomar.

Ambos poco a poco se dejaron llevar por su pasión. Tenían que desahogarlo, dejarlo salir con el objetivo de extinguirlo para que al día siguiente… Doliera menos que hoy ó eso querían pensar.

Un pequeño tropezón lo hizo caer en el sofá jalando a su doncella que aterrizó en su pecho.

Se acomodaron en los cojines, él se sentó y ella le imitó, acomodándose en sus piernas y retomando de forma inmediata el beso interrumpido.

El joven metió sus manos en la larga cabellera color miel de su niña mientras ella enredó y alborotó sus cabellos platinados, posteriormente sus labios juguetones bajaron a la nuca y al cuello del hombre que amaba con locura. Las pequeñas mordidas no se hicieron esperar por ambas partes de la pareja, encendiendo no sólo sus cuerpos, también sus almas, lentamente el chico comenzó a recostarla sobre el sofá al tiempo que con sus manos levantaba y acariciaba sus tersas y estilizadas piernas.

Ella no se quedó atrás, llevó sus manos al saco de su hombre y lo desabotonó, quitándoselo con sutileza y tirándolo al piso.

Entonces se detuvo. Se incorporó de su sofá, la cargó y la llevó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta.

La colocó delicadamente en su colchón, ella lo agarró de la camisa y lo jaló atrapando sus labios. Claro, no podían ni tenían tiempo que perder.

La pasión comenzaba a apoderarse de su voluntad, manejándolos a su antojo, y la ropa ya empezaba a estorbar.

Se enderezó con ella capturada en sus fuertes brazos, llevó sus manos a su espalda para bajar la cremallera del vestido negro, despojándola de la prenda, la chica al dejar ver su pecho descubierto desamarró el nudo de la corbata, desabotonó la camisa blanca del joven y también la quitó para observar por vez última ese torso fuerte y bien formado que por incontables ocasiones le sirvió de almohada. Alojó sus sueños, sus tristezas, sus miedos en él y ésta vez mataría y sepultaría su amor allí.

Y la consumación de su amor dio inicio.

Un amor clasificado como ilegal y extraoficial que estaba agonizando, que daba sus últimos suspiros, sus últimos gritos, su último aliento.

Y el tiempo parecía estar de acuerdo, pues transcurría lento, sin prisa alguna volviéndose cómplice del acto. ¡Vaya! Ya era hora de que así fuera porque el tiempo había sido, desde hace 4 años, su peor enemigo. Solía jugarles bromas pesadas y del mal gusto como correr a prisa transformando las horas en minutos y los minutos en segundos ó apresurando las conferencias de su padre haciéndolo llegar más temprano a casa y por ende, arruinándoles sus planes de salir.

Pero hoy, se había apiadado de ellos. Y lo agradecerían pero ¿ya para qué? Hoy… hoy era la última vez…

La maldita última vez.

Sus cuerpos, perlados por el sudor se dedicaron a dejar en aquella habitación todo su ser, todo su sentir.

Y el climax llegó.

Ella arqueó su espalda por el azote eléctrico corporal y emocional que sintió, él se aferró a sus caderas después se inclinó hacia su princesa y se besaron otra vez. Su espalda cayó pesadamente a su izquierda, ella se giró para acomodarse nuevamente en su pecho y él la guardo con sus brazos.

En silencio, en medio de la oscuridad y con la luna como única testigo del acontecimiento, lloraron.

Lloraron con desesperación, con dolor, con amargura y con resignación porque ya nada se podía hacer, mañana ella se casará con un magnate y él se irá de la ciudad. La chica aún no lo sabía pues lo decidió no hace más de 10 minutos.

Era lo mejor para los dos, él desaparecería de su vida para no ser un estorbo, para no cometer una locura.

Si permanecía ahí simplemente moriría a paso corto y lento, aparte de la soledad y de saber que sería de otro hombre no soportaría seguir viviendo en el lugar donde pasaron tantos bellos momentos, ni dormir en la cama donde tantas veces hicieron el amor.

No. Era demasiado para él.

XXXX

Finalmente, el maldito día llegó.

La damisela abrió sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y por la desvelada. No puedo dormir.

Echó un vistazo al reloj. Eran las 6:10 am.

Debía apresurarse, su agenda de hoy estaba llena, llena de compromisos obligados y que no quería cumplir. Intentó levantarse pero fue inútil, su cuerpo no respondía, era pesado. ¡Obvio! Tampoco quería responder a sus "compromisos".

De repetida cuenta sus ojos rojizos se inundaron.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?... Oh sí, por la ambición de su padre.

Se desahogó en silencio, reprimió los sollozos en su garganta y tapó con sus manos su boca que gritaba callada para no despertar a su único amor, aunque no era necesario, como era de esperar él tampoco durmió.

El tiempo avanzaba, lento afortunadamente, pero avanzaba. Ya estaban despiertos, el día había llegado y ellos tenían que actuar y empezarlo pero ¿ahora cómo se iban a despedir?

Ninguno había pensado en eso.

Los dos, sentados en cada extremo de la cama, cual pareja recién peleada, buscaban desesperados una respuesta a esa interrogante.

Pensaron en todo, en el inicio y el final de su despedida pero jamás en el desarrollo.

Irse sin decir nada…

Besarse para acabar con esto…

Decirse lo mucho que se amaron y desearse suerte… ¿cuál de todas era la que iban elegir?

Fuera la que fuera decirse adiós, los iba a consumir.

Terminaron de vestirse, sin dirigirse ni una mirada. Entonces la decisión estaba tomada, así será su adiós.

Él se quedó sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras ella terminaba de guardar la ropa de la noche anterior en su mochila, al terminar, soltó un deprimente suspiro. Era hora partir.

Echó una última mirada al apuesto joven que todavía ésta madrugada había sido suyo y una lágrima dejó su recorrido en su piel.

De sus temblorosos labios dejó salir un "te amo" en susurro, que los oídos del otro captaron a la perfección. Cerró su mochila y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación.

El chico la oyó, apretó sus puños sobre su ropa y de golpe se levantó. Corrió en dirección a la puerta principal, aún no la cruzaba. La sujetó del brazo y la giró violentamente para sellar sus labios, ambos se abrazaron y se entregaron a ese beso ¡por última maldita vez!

Fue un beso largo, apasionado que sinceramente ella no esperó y que en el fondo, deseó no haber recibido.

Por fin se separaron y pegaron sus frentes. Sintieron su calor, sus respiraciones chocar contra sus narices y contra sus bocas. Se acariciaban el rostro como si no se reconocieran y trataran de corroborar que son ellos.

- No te deseo felicidad- dijo con voz entrecortada y recogiendo un mechón pasándolo detrás de su oreja – porque sé que no la tendrás- finalizó dolosamente y con los ojos húmedos.

Y se fundieron en un abrazo final. Él tenía razón, la felicidad sólo estaba con él, la tenía con él y ahora que ya no se volverán a ver, esa felicidad le era arrebatada de forma salvaje, simplemente.

Habían pactado que la noche anterior matarían su amor, abandonándolo en ésa cama, encerrándolo en éste cuarto, entre éstas paredes no obstante… ¡por Dios, dolía tanto hacerlo!

Juntaron sus labios ahora si, como despedida y luego de susurrarse un "te amo" ella se fue.

El joven lloró.

Golpeó a la pared, a la puerta, incluso al espejo que colgaba a lado de la entrada. Quería salir corriendo tras ella, llevársela lejos y salir de esta endemoniada pesadilla, sin embargo, no podía, no debía.

La chica salió del edificio, pidió un taxi y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, quería acabar con su agonía lo más pronto posible

Llegó a su casa, pagó la cuenta del transporte y se bajó.

Su padre llegó temprano, lo dedujo al ver en la entrada principal el coche negro en el que siempre se iba.

Secó sus lágrimas, se maquilló un poco para disimular las ojeras y entró. Su padre la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la abrazó y besó su mejilla misma que se limpió con asco. Odiaba las falsas muestras de cariño. Su peregrinar empezó.

Se metió a bañar, al salir su padre le pidió que se pusiera ropa cualquiera, que aún no se pusiera el vestido. Ella expiró aliviada, de cualquier forma se iba a rehusar a estarlo usando todo el maldito día.

Cuando estuvo lista se dirigieron al salón de belleza para peinarla y maquillarla. En el camino, su madrina no le quitó la mirada de encima ni dejó de observarla, la notaba ausente, indiferente y fría para ser su boda. Cualquier otra chica estaría feliz y emocionada por el día, por el tan esperado día no obstante ella no lucía así.

¿Cómo iba a estarlo si la habían vendido y separado del hombre que realmente ama?

Finalmente después de fastidiosas y tediosas horas en el spa y salones de belleza terminaron de "disfrazarla", porque eso sentía que estaban haciendo con ella; disfrazarla para el espectáculo al que estaba por asistir.

Estaban poniéndole el velo y el tocado en el cabello, arreglando los últimos detalles antes de llevarla al altar. Se veía como toda una reina pero ella opinaba lo contrario, ella se sentía prisionera en su propia historia, esclava de quien se supone debía cuidarla en lugar de ofrecerla al mejor postor.

Terminaron de arreglarla. Su madrina estaba con ella acompañándola, la observó con una enorme sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto las sirvientas salieron del cuarto.

- No te he visto esbozar una sonrisa en todo el día de hoy, hay algo muy raro en ti mi amor- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Estoy nerviosa, es todo- contestó sin mucho preámbulo. La mujer suspiró, cerró sus ojos y sujetó el rostro de su ahijada.

- No lo amas ¿verdad?- la pregunta cayó como bomba al inestable y vulnerable corazón de la chica que mantenía sus ojos abiertos en su totalidad mirándose al espejo.

Sus emociones la traicionaron obligándola a lanzarse a los brazos de la mujer que bien, siempre fungió como su madre, comenzando a llorar. No le importó arruinar su detallado y costoso maquillaje, no le tomó interés a manchar sus blancos guantes con el delineador corrido, si fuera por ella destruiría ese endemoniado vestido ahora mismo.

Su madrina la consoló pero no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y un enorme repudio hacia el esposo de la que fue su mejor amiga, supuso desde el día del anunciamiento de la boda que su ahijada estaba siendo sentenciada a una vida que ella no deseaba, llena de lujos que jamás le han interesado.

La joven se separó de los brazos confortantes de esa mujer, ella le secó las lágrimas y la volvió a maquillar, posteriormente le besó la frente con ternura diciéndole que todo saldría bien

- Mi hermosa princesa tendrá su final feliz.

- Lo dudo, Diana- sentenció con amargura

XXXX

Llegaron a la iglesia, había llegado la hora.

La pobre chica dio un último suspiro deseando, rogando al cielo porque impidieran el enlace, suplicando por un milagro que la salve del infierno. Se vio en el retrovisor del auto y resignada bajó.

Los invitados comenzaron a felicitarla y ovacionarla, todos excepto un enigmático joven que veía desde el último peldaño de la escalinata.

Vestido totalmente de negro y con ropa de lo más informal, es decir con mezclilla, sombrero y lentes oscuros observaba a la pequeña novia. A sus ojos se veía hermosa, como una verdadera princesa, su princesa a la que debía rescatar de las garras del malvado dragón pero era un sueño, un incansable sueño.

La novia e invitados subieron la escalinata, llegando a las puertas de la iglesia, la marcha nupcial se escuchó, jamás imaginó llegar a odiar con toda su alma aquella melodía que de pequeña la hacía soñar.

Entraron y la celebración, sentencia como ella le llamó daba inicio.

Mientras se desarrollaba la misa su mente voló imaginándose en cualquier otra parte, menos ahí. Con cualquier otra persona, menos con él, aunque claro, no precisamente pensaba en un cualquiera.

Pensaba en su ángel de fuego.

Por otro lado, el chico observaba con atención el enlace matrimonial, conteniendo las ganas de correr al altar y romperle la cara al sujeto que sostenía la mano de su doncella de hielo. Pero no podía, no debía, como pensó en la mañana ya nada se podía hacer.

¿Y por qué estaba él allí? Aún se lo preguntaba.

Ambos, en su propio espacio de tiempo, contuvieron las lágrimas pues faltaba poco para culminar con el evento.

Ella estaba de pie, el sacerdote le dictaba al hombre qué debía decir mientras le colocaban el anillo. Buscó a su madrina con la mirada para agarrar fuerzas y no salir corriendo, buscó pero no la logró ubicar ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde se había metido? Se supone que debía estar en primera fila, sentada al lado del desgraciado de su padre.

Ahora era su turno. Con desgané y dudosa tomó el anillo del cojín, sujetó la mano del sujeto y antes de comenzar inspiró con melancolía.

Estaba a punto de colocarle el anillo cuando un estridente gritó interrumpió la celebración.

- ¡Kula!- gritaron al unísono

La aludida dirigió con incredulidad su mirada a la entrada del templo, conocía perfectamente ese timbre de voz. No, no podía estar equivocada.

Al verlo sus ojos se iluminaron de sobremanera. Efectivamente era su caballero.

La aludida no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia la entrada para encontrarse de nuevo con él. Diana sonrió con malicia mezclada con alegría.

En el camino Kula se quitó el anillo y lo arrojó. Corrió hacia K' y al estar lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó a sus brazos.

El novio también se apresuró para ir por la chica, no entendía bien lo que pasaba pero ella era su mujer.

K' se vio obligado a cortar el momento para tomar a Kula de la muñeca y sacarla de ahí antes de que todos los invitados se fueran contra ellos.

Subieron a una camioneta color dorado, rápidamente la echaron a andar y aceleraron. Pronto desaparecieron de la vista de todos. La novia fugitiva, ése sería el encabezado de varios periódicos al día siguiente.

Kula examinó el interior del auto, le resultaba familiar.

- Esta es…

- Sí. Es de la amiga de tu mamá- completó K' mientras sonreía triunfante. No lo podía creer

- Pero…

- Descuida, te explicaré en el camino, lo que importa es que salvé a mi princesa del dragón- Kula se quedó callada ante el comentario, después soltó a llorar, ya no de tristeza sino de emoción, de alegría, de felicidad.

Al final todo salió bien, tal y como dijo su madrina.

- Después de todo, mi historia si tuvo un final feliz.

**¿Qué opinan? Bueno gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, críticas (constructivas) y demás, de nuevo gracias por tomarse el tiempecito y nos estamos leyendo después Ja ne! **


End file.
